Confederacy of Nerz
Early History The nation was started by a Socialist movement in north east U.S.A. They Rebelled from the Usa and fought off American Forces. Instead of Unity after the battle the north east spilt into many groups. The Groups hated each other which lead to fights,battles,and war. The Groups were Nerzioan,Yorkish,Philadelphion,and Trantians. There were smaller groups but many weren't as strong. Most groups named themselves after the towns and cities they lived in. Nerzioan was a group of power hungry warriors. They act as if they are the strongest group of them all. Yorkish are tough resilient group that kept fighting no matter what happened. Philadelphion are much like the first two groups but they used better war tatics then the other two. Trantians focused around defense instead of offense. The built a wall around there city to defend it from enemy soldiers. Rise of a Dictator A Nerzian named Colin eventually rose to power in Nerzioan. He was smarter than the other leaders because he knew more about tatics then the other leaders. Colin got an upper hand against the other groups by tradeing with nations that were near them. Colin bought Tanks from a near by nation which gave Nerzioan a great upper hand. He took control of near by towns and cities. Nerzioan attacks Trantian but unlike every other attacker of Trantian,Nerzioan had tanks. The tanks tore through there defenses easily. With The capture of Trantian,Nerzioan's group expanded. Trantian will not be the end of Nerzioan's thirst for power. Philadelphion fell faster then Trantian and eventually every group fell before Nerzioan. With all the groups under the control of Colin he named the nation The Confederacy of Nerz,after Nerzioan. Colin took the government affairs into his own hands. He gave himself total control of The nation. The Fall of an Empire The U.S.A invaded The Confederacy with the invasion they stood with no chance this time for the Americans brought there full army. The United States marched on Nerzian ground. Colin was caught a month later. He was executed and the usa made a treaty with The Nerzians that they would keep 1/4 of the land they use to have. The Confederacy picked Colin's son Joseph. Joseph's reign was not very long thou. Joseph focused on economy. Joseph eventually was killed in a roit. His son which he named after the Great Ruler Colin is Colin II. The Confederate Groups With Colin II's reign he spilt the nation into smaller groups and had his advisors run them(like governors). Many groups felt there group was the best which let to arguments. At this time there was no capital. Eventually Colin II picked the birth place of his father as the Capital. Colin II focused on military. Colin II's reign had the first tank made in The Confederacy. While the Confederate Groups were in process many were unemployed. This lead to the government having to feed the masses. This cut much spending on military. Many Nerzians thought they needed allies. Colin II agreed but there weren't many who would take a nation like The Confederacy. The Socialist Workers Front Colin II got a message from a member of The Socialist Workers Front to join them. Colin II felt this would be the best. Many Nerzians cheered for the news. A Legacy Fulfilled Eventuallly Colin II ruled with out question and only support from his people. Colin II started to just be called Colin. Many Nerzians would die for Colin. Corrupt Ideals Under Colin's Rule the Nerzian people were more hositile then ever before. Ambushing American guards, protesting ending in roits, killing each other for amusement, stealing from children, and worse... Colin later puts in to Effect the "Workers United For The Greater Cause" or W.U.G.C. This was a ploy to trick the masses they had more control and freedom. It was meant to give to cut big businesses income in half and spilt in between the lower class. He fooled people instead of giving it to the Poor he used it for Military. Many government officials took bribes from the masses. Colin raised taxes to the unbareble. Rebellions Many Rebellions took place. Most failed utterly bring harsher punishments to rebels. But all the citizens agreed that they needed Colin II out. Colin III hated his father and used him as a media buzz. The greastest rebellion in all of Nerzian history was "The Royal Massacre". A quarter of the Nerzian Home Guard rebelled from massive pay cuts. While the rebel guards and rebels were fighting the home guard Colin III killed his father,mother,older sister,and 4 year old brother. Colin III said they needed a change many believed him since he was a popular figure. He lowered taxes by a lot,stopped the military drafts,and gave the money that was promised to the lower class. A New Order Colin III did not care for military as much as predecessors. The economy increased by a lot compared to the predecessors. The Government went through a change with Colin III. The name Colin or variations was traditional used for leaders. Colin became the new name for all leaders(like the pope or Dali Lama). Alexander and The Red Blazers During the Regin of the Colin V a man named Alexander Rastion made a miltia in a small border town called Sedmar Tekel. The miltia was made because the small town was raided consteantly by neighboring raiders. Colin V didn't really care much for the border towns he mostly was a greedy man who stayed in his estate as along as he could. The miltia started with only 28 members. The miltias first battle was against a group of raiders that out numbered them 10 to 1. The Raiders even had a tank. The Miltia won without any casulties. The miltias white blazers were drenched in blood. Many townspeople called them the red blazers because of this. Eventually the small miltia took this in as there name. Many people across the Confederacy joined these group due to the epic tail of nationalism. Alexander's small miltia group became a small brigade. The population became from 28 to 859. The Red Blazers made a head quarters in Sedmar Tekel. Semar Tekel became a hot spot in the Confereacy. The Red Blazers soon changed there uniform from white blazers and red pants to the nationally colors of Red and black. The blazers were red and the pants were black.Alesander soon became a General and lead the Red Blazers into battle. Many people hated there national miltia going to war leaving them unprotected. The Red Blazers won many wars and battles. Alexander at the age of 50 retired as a general and moved back to Sedmar Tekel. National Heroes Besides Alexander there were other heroes in the age of dictatorship. Aster Ernijjlon was a Bordertown hero much like Alexander but Aster and Alexander were much different. Aster was a Nerzian Terrorist. He believed that only one nation should exist and it should be under the rule of the Colins. Aster was more know as The Terror from Nerz. He made a Terrorist group called N.L.A. or Nerzian Lolyalist Army. N.L.A. was a group of devote soldiers that only believed in Nerzian customs. They took much land from neighboring nations. N.L.A's Head quarters was in a border town called Hayljas(later renamed Ernijjlon after the Hero). Once Aster died a new leader took over. His name Was Marcus Daelios. He kept the group together until a great upset for N.L.A happened. A politician joined the group three years later once Marcus became leader. His great influence turned the N.L.A into The N.L.S. or Nerzian Loyalist Society. The N.L.S became a political party and ignored most of its old ways. They still kept the beliefs but no longer was a army. The partys in Nerz were to elect candidates from the partys to become Congressmen which picked laws.Another hero was Slastrala Hinjas. She was not a fighter. She made a peace program to get Nerz to befriend more negighbor nations instead of takeign them over. The program got five nations that were spared. Slastrala was mostly a protester. She got congress to change many laws. Colin V seeign she had way too much influelance in the council had her executed for he was afraid that she would have congress execute him since Colin V was a pro war man. Slastrala's death caused an out burst of rebellinos. All put down but about 40% of government property was damaged. The Red Blaze Revolt Soon Colin V made a law that anyone from the ages 15–59 had to goto war. This angered many inculdeing Alexander who leads a revolt against the Government. The war lasts 8 years. The nation was spilt into four groups. Those sided with the government,those sided with the Red Blazers, The Nerzians who sided with the Usa,the nerzians who wanted a new order where the government was ruled by a group of rulers. The first battle was the battle of Pennsuken. The Revolt started when Red Blazers opened fire in the capital. The members were arrested and put down with no effort. The Blazers took this as an aggressive movement on the governments die and wrote a bill that said they were no longer apart of them. While the war went on many Nerzians jonied ths usa. Three years into the war five of the confereate states separated from Nerz and became the Republic of Nerzia. A year later the Red Blaze and the Republic merged into each other to unite Nerzia. Eventually Colin V surrendered and was executed a week later. http://i945.photobucket.com/albums/ad292/DarkSquadrant/new_jersey-1.jpg Red=Nerz,Green=Usa,Blue=Republic,Purple=Blazers Alexander's Reign Alexander became the new leader of the nation. Alexander did not take the name Colin the sixth he took his name and stayed with it. Alexander and his Red Blazers over threw the ideas of the Republic and made himself supreme leader. Alexander had to coup with the economy and much government land lost in the war. Alexander established many trade alliances and made the economy better than ever. Alexander didn't live in the capital he lived in Sedmar Tekel. This caused many probelems that council men had to decide. Alexander mostly didn't do anything during his rule. He really only established trade and then stopped leading. Alexander died at the age of 84. Alexander had three children during his reign. Dawer a supreme nationalist, Syyl a women who lead a normal life, and Axel who later betrays the Nerzia and joins a enemy nation. Dawer's Reign Alesander's son Dawer became the second supreme leader. The supreme leaders were known for being some of the greatest leaders in Nerzian history. Dawer was best known for retakeing most land lost from the Civil War. Dawer established imperialism in many smaller countries who had no government whats so ever. Dawer increased the popultaion by more than anyone else. Dawer got married and had five sons. Drin, Fres, Noey, Sustim, and Garstan. Dawer reigned for only ten years. His wife devoriced him and Dawer killed himself. Hyj's Reign Hyj was a military general who took control of the Imperialism of other nations during the reign of Dawer. Hyj was the third and last Supreme Leader. Hyj got a good relationship with usa. Hyj was a brilliant startgist he never lost a fight or war. Hyj had a very great influence in the council and made many rules including the New Laws of Old customs. This brought back many old rules and got rid of most republic rules. Hyj died without any sons and it is even unknown what his last name was. The Fall of The Republic The Republic of Nerzia soon bought land from the usa expanding it three times its old size. Which resulted in the economy hurting and soon realstions soon detroitedated and caused two wars. The nation fell into anarchy until a man named Sarm Hiwas came. Sarm lead Gurreilla Fighters against Enemy countries and Roits. Nerzian Gurriella Fighters won wars against the enemy. Sarm soon set up a new government where he was an absolute ruler of all of Nerzia and he has Advisors who rulers who rule areas for him. The areas were known as states. The Republic officially became a Confederacy. Category:Nations